


Until I overflow

by TwLMC



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cute shit tho, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Relationship, F/M, New Earth, Retcon, Set after GOOH, Third Street Saints, boss surpresses feelings, bossgat, gatboss, johnny does too, pure fluff, they're a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwLMC/pseuds/TwLMC
Summary: The Boss is kept up at night because of the memory of losing Johnny. Johnny doesn't fully understand how his death affected the people he cares about. But he tries to. Even if she's not that willing to open up.





	Until I overflow

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Bossgat very much. This doesn't have a set time where it happens. I was thinking like, the retcon ending but Johnny is still part of the Saints. So. Yeah. I might just make this completely au while still have everything that happened in 1-3. But yeah, just some fluff and angst. Enjoy~

The whirring of the engine dying was blasting in her ears. The red lights were flashing so brightly if she swore she’d go blind. She blinked and found herself holding a pistol she had stolen from one of Loren's men.

“Boss, you gotta bail-” She turned around to the source of the voice. It was Johnny, he spoke with a sharp sternness.

“No! Not without you!” She responded desperately. ‘I can’t lose you again’

She reached for him, he suddenly vanished from her sights causing her to stumble forward and she smacked into the wall of the plane as everything shook. She pressed the button on the intercom and his voice rang back in response.

“I’ll meet you back in Stil-” Gunshots cut him off. She breathed out his name, a flurry of emotions rushing to her. The floor beneath her suddenly fell and she was now falling.

\--

She shot up in the bed of the penthouse, breathing hard and sweating. As she ran a hand from her face to her hair, she realized her cheeks were damp. Tears? No way. She couldn’t have been crying. There was a shuffling beside her and a hand was placed on her thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. Johnny.

“What’s up?” he yawned out. Fuck, she couldn’t let anyone see her crying, especially Johnny. She shook her head and begin to get out of the bed they were sharing. She picked up a shirt from the ground and threw it on, pulling it to cover her bare torso.

“I- uh, I’m gonna shower.” He sat up straighter at her response.

“Want company?” He began to push the covers off of him. She shook her head and stepped closer to the washroom connected to the room, flicking the light switch on. She slammed her eyes shut, reacting to the bright LED light. Johnny saw, for a split second, something telling in her eyes.

“No- I, I’m good. I’ll be quick.” She shut the door and walked over to the sink. She sighed as she leaned against the counter turning the faucet on. Johnny may have been a little.. oblivious when it came to people’s emotions and feelings. But, he wasn’t dumb and knew when someone had been crying; And the Boss had been crying.

Yes, she was tough; Like, she had this outer shell that was as hard as concrete. He knew she never let anyone behind those walls she had up. Some days Johnny felt she had let her be vulnerable around him, but once she felt even the slightest bit of vulnerability, he was shut out again. It frustrated him but he did the same thing with her. With everyone. They both stayed wary of others getting too close to them. It was a defense mechanism. She was a bit different though. For her, it was survival. She was constantly in survival mode. One time he’d snuck up on her by accident and she had pulled a pistol from her boot and he was soon staring at the opening of the piece.

Yeah, she was tough. But he admired her; Loved her even. But emotions were hard for them. They both lost and suffered so much.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and made his way across the hardwood to the bathroom. He quietly pushed the door open just enough so he could see her. She was standing over the sink, wearing his t-shirt, and it was practically a dress on her. He smirked. It was quiet moments like these that he was able to see her be vulnerable and appreciate her. His eyes traveled from her bare feet, up her legs (Specifically to a set of bruises in the shape of fingers that perfectly matched his hand.) to the scars on her arms and finally to where her short dark hair framed her face. He thought she looked beautiful. Hell, if he ever told her, she’d think he was joking and probably threaten him.

He was brought out of his stupor when her body started to shake. Worry washed over him as he walked in without hesitation. Finally noticing him there, she stepped away from the sink and aggressively wiped at her eyes, trying to make it look like there was nothing wrong. “I- I thought you were going back to bed” her voice was shaky as her hands still covered her eyes.

“I’m gonna be showering, shit, can’t a girl have her privacy nowadays?” It hurt Johnny knowing that she hides this part of herself from everyone. Including him. He wanted to help her, but he was never good with words. “Wasn’t earlier enough? Like a fucking rabbit,” She was cut off as he pulled her into his large arms and held her. “The fuck-” she tried to get out of the hold he had on her.

“Shut the fuck up,” she was still struggling against him. He squeezed her against his chest. He pressed his lips to her head, her body stiffened at the sudden display of affection. She began to panic, it was weird to her when he was gentle. Not unwanted, but just foreign. She’d never admit she wanted it. Never wanted to show weakness. Especially in front of him.

“It’s just you and me now. Stop putting on a fuckin’ act and tell me what’s wrong.” The change from him being gentle to stern was jarring. He wasn’t angry, but he was slightly annoyed she was hiding parts of her from him. Her body became lax as her knees gave and she fell to the ceramic floor sobbing. He knelt on the floor with her still in his arms. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly, letting her cry. She gripped his arm so tight, he knew there would definitely be a bruise there later. Probably deserved it because of earlier. They stayed like that for what could've been minutes but felt like hours. 

She muttered something when her sobs finally started to quiet. He let out a tired “what?” as he looked down at her red, tear stained face.

She reached up and held his face tightly between her hands, “Don’t you ever fucking leave me again. Fucking asshole.” He smiled softly at her. But it faded quickly.

He did think about how his death affected everyone around him, but he never really thought in depth of how affected. How deep did that hurt the Boss? Everyone had to mourn the loss of him. The boss did too. But she had to always be the strong one to keep everyone else in check. She couldn’t show how she truly felt, that’d be considered weakness. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. She held his face in her hands as she returned the kiss just as passionately. His legs and ass were suddenly wet and there was a splashing noise bringing them back to reality.

“Shit, the sink.” She stood up and saw the sink was overflowing. She turned it off and he was suddenly behind her, grabbing her waist and turning her to face him.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with everyone and everything by yourself.” He gently squeezed her sides.

“You should be, you fuck.” He chuckled as the boss had returned to being her usual, vulgar self. She leaned up and kissed his face, then punched him in the arm. He smiled and squeezed her tightly. She still felt a little out of sorts with him being like this. But she liked it. She gently returned the hug.

“If you tell anyone about this-” She spat out, leaning her head to his chest. He chuckled.

"I know, Boss."


End file.
